Tarde de otoño
by Kamira Mangetsu
Summary: Solitario hasta una tarde de otoño, donde supe por fin que alguien me miro, alguien con quien me volvería a encontrar un día, un día luego de haber viajado por los lugares que deje de visitar. (La historia de un Youkai con mucha paciencia)


Era extraño, sentarse encima de una rama cada mañana y no tener a nadie con quien hablar, o, aunque sea me dirija una mirada con reconocimiento; eso sucedió durante muchos años, a veces pienso que me gustaría un poco de atención, tanto como de otros _Youkai _o hasta de humanos, si es que alguna vez llegase alguna oportunidad, pero sabía que esa atención jamás iba a llegar.

Hasta una tarde de otoño, vi a un niño, un niño humano, podía notar que apenas si llegaba a la edad de ocho o nueve años, él me miro, brevemente, pero sabía que él me había visto, me sentía feliz de que él me haya visto, tanto que hasta esperaba ansiosamente cada día que él volviera a pasar y me mirara nuevamente.

Los días pasaban y veía al niño cada día, aunque no me miro, sabía que él sabía que estaba allí, sentada en la misma rama cada día; era algo extraño que él usara ese camino para ir a la escuela, era un camino poco transitado por las personas, ya que habían construido una calle a varias cuadras más allá del árbol en el que yo siempre me quedaba.

Los sábados eran los únicos días en los que no lo veía, era obvio, los sábados eran días en los que los chicos podían quedarse en su casa y descansar de los aburridos humanos a los cuales llaman "Maestros" o "Profesores", aun así, no perdí la esperanza para volver a verlo.

Un día como cualquier otro, no había pasado más de un mes en el que había visto por primera vez a ese niño, seguía siendo otoño, las hojas caían lentamente, bailando con el viento; tuve una mala sensación, algo que me decía que tenía que salir del árbol de una vez por todas y hacer frente a lo que se aproximaba.

El niño estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, me había parado instintivamente de mi cómoda rama, él había dirigido su vista hacia mí, podía ver en sus ojos el terror y la súplica, solo fruncí el ceño y observe de lo que el niño estaba escapando.

Un _Youkai_

Salte de la rama e hice lo que cualquier _Youkai_ loco de remate haría, mire al niño mientras sonreía y me ponía entre él y el _Youkai_ que lo perseguía.

- Boya, si puedes verme y oírme, escúchame bien; ¡Corre tan rápido como puedas y no vuelvas a pasar por este camino! – El niño me había visto aturdido y sorprendido, pero asintió y se fue corriendo a donde quiera que vivía.

Luego de eso lo único que me quedaba era hacer frente a ese horripilante _Youkai_, si había algo que más odiaba, sin duda eran los _Youkai_ que no sabían cuando detener sus asesinatos sangrientos, los _Youkai_ que viven para las miserias de los humanos, y sin duda este era uno de ellos.

Al día siguiente me senté nuevamente en mi rama favorita, mirando el cielo despejado y las hojas teñidas de diferentes colores caer, era sábado, sonreía pensando en la cara del niño, sin duda era alguien con el cual me gustaría pasar el rato, pero alguien que tiene demasiado miedo de lo que yo era, alguien el cual no puede darme su confianza.

Justo como le había dicho al niño en aquella ocasión, él no regreso, lo único que podía hacer era ver el cielo con tristeza mientras pensaba que yo sola espante a la persona que por primera vez en muchos años me había dirigido una mirada, una tan insignificante que me hizo sentir extremadamente feliz.

Podía sentir como lentamente los días pasaban, pensar que antes hubiera dicho que ese tiempo era insignificante, que era común para mí dejar pasar los días, tanto soleados, nublados, hasta días con lluvia; dejar esos días pasar como si nada, pensando constantemente en el niño humano.

Claro, hasta que un día los humanos aparecieron con sus aparatos y cortaron el árbol que tenía el mejor lugar para ver el cielo, el lugar en el que estuve durante muchos años, ese lugar en el que conocí por primera vez a aquel niño, un niño humano, un humano… si, el primer humano que jamás nunca me haya visto.

Me quede sentada frente a lo que antes era mi hogar, el árbol el cual pase muchas, pero muchas estaciones, pude ver como los demás arboles también se iban, se fueron como si de hojas impulsadas por el viento se tratara.

Rápidamente mi lugar pacifico se convirtió en un lugar transitado, un lugar en el cual las personas con un uniforme extraño pasaban, sospeche que estaban planeando construir algo en lo que antes era mi hogar, así que no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer, tome mi sombrilla de papel, una la cual me acompaño todos esos años bajo el árbol durante el invierno en días lluviosos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase caminando por las calles entre los humanos, en los campos entre los animales y en las noches entre el silencio; lo único que sabía era que pase la mayoría de mi tiempo ignorando todo a mi alrededor, mis caminatas eran monótonas, no me importaba donde terminaría, a pesar que me encontraba con infinidades de _Youkai_, lo único que intercambiaba entre ellos era un pequeño saludo, o hasta me detenía preguntándoles que hallaría más allá en mi camino, ¿una ciudad, un pueblo?, a veces ni siquiera llegaba a encontrarme con alguien que pueda contestar esa incógnita.

Mis caminos siempre iban por la ruta menos transitada por seres humanos, era una costumbre después de todo, mientras con menos personas me encontrara iba a estar más reconfortada en mi propio ser, claro hasta que tuve una extraña sensación mientras caminaba por la carretera hacia el siguiente pueblo, un pueblo que según los _Youkai_ me encontré anteriormente en la ciudad dijeron que era un lugar tranquilo, sin muchas personas transitando por las calles, el lugar en el que sin duda podría encontrar la tranquilidad que buscaba.

Sin duda esos _Youkai_ no se habían equivocado, caminar por esas tranquilas calles era sin duda algo asombrosamente tranquilizante, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad que tenía mientras caminaba, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontré con un grupo de dos chicos, una chica y un gato rechoncho, sin duda ese gato necesitaba dejar de comer.

La chica tenía el cabello color rubio polvoriento, El primer chico tenía el cabello oscuro, y el otro el cabello de igual color que la chica y por último el gato, no hace falta decir que era blanco con 2 colores diferentes sobre su lomo.

Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, incline mi cabeza levemente mostrando un saludo amistoso mientras seguía caminando bajo la sombra de mi sombrilla, pude jurar el haber visto al gato devolverme el saludo y al joven de cabello rubio polvoriento mirarme sorprendido, aunque por alguna extraña razón ese joven se me hacía familiar.

Pase a su lado y pude ver la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, a solo unos pasos de habernos pasado lado a lado, me detuve e instintivamente me gire completamente hacia él, parece que pensaba igual que yo, ya que él también se había detenido y dirigido su mirada hacia mí.

- ¿Natsume-kun?, ¿Qué sucede? – La joven dijo, mientras que el chico sonrió abiertamente hacia mi mientras hacia una inclinación de 90°, me sorprendí al verlo allí, no solo yo, sino que todos, si, hasta el gato, ellos también parecían sorprendidos ante el repentino acto del chico al cual llamaron Natsume.

- ¿Qué pasa, Natsume?, ¿es algún _Youkai_? – La declaración del chico de cabello oscuro, aunque solo me quede mirando al chico que seguía con su inclinación, es extraño, pero por fin en muchos años, una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara mientras impulsaba mi mano para acariciar la cabeza del niño.

- Boya, me alegro de ver que estas bien… - Cuando mi mano toco su cabeza pude ver como se tensaba levemente, pero se fue tan rápido como vi que se levantó con una sonrisa cálida, saque mi mano mientras reía levemente, el niño humano ahora era un adolescente, la vida humana es corta, pero solo corta para nosotros los _Youkai_.

- Jamás pude agradecer su ayuda con aquel _Youkai_, muchas gracias de verdad – El chico se volvió a inclinar mientras que los otros chicos parpadearon unos a otros, mirándose entre sí, para luego hacer una leve inclinación al unísono, esos chicos fueron lo más raro que vi en mi vida, a lo cual no pude evitar romper a carcajadas. – Uh, ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué se ríe? – Limpie las pequeñas lágrimas de las esquinas de mis ojos para ver la cara de confusión en los tres jóvenes, sabiendo completamente que los otros dos no podían verme, pero uno podía sentirme.

- Nada, nada; por otro lado, - Hice un ademan perezoso con mi mano mientras lo volvía a mirar con una suave sonrisa. – Tengo que seguir mi camino… – el chico parecía bastante sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir, a lo cual solo podía sonreír mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar. – Nos vemos en algún otro momento… Natsume – Me encamine nuevamente hacia mi destino sin identificar, sin prestar atención al pequeño que conocí una tarde de otoño, cuando los niños van a reconfortarse de los vientos nuevamente a su casa.

- Ah-um, espero volver a verte… - Era gracioso, después de todo, lo conocí una tarde de otoño, y como si el destino estuviera haciéndome un favor, una tarde de otoño lo volví a ver.

- Si… que nos volvamos a ver. – Camine nuevamente mientras el viento soplaba, no importaba si las nubes se ponían, si había sol, si era de noche, mi sombrilla siempre estaría abierta, como un recordatorio de mi antiguo hogar, un hogar que desapareció, pero sin duda volverá a aparecer con los años, solo me quedaba vagar por las infinitas calles, hasta que un día la semilla que plante crezca lo suficiente como para considerarlo mi hogar, después de todo, una semilla me da la posibilidad de viajar, la posibilidad de conocer, la oportunidad de reconocer.

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Hasta volver a ver cada cosa que deje de lado solo por ver el cielo, porque la paciencia es una virtud, una virtud que memorice y desempeñe muchas veces en los años que vague por la tierra, una virtud que todavía estoy perfeccionando.

Porque esa virtud me llevo a lugares inimaginables, a lugares que jamás hubiera pensado visitar, donde pude conocer a gente interesante, donde conocí a un humano que puede verme, a eso me llevo la paciencia.

Observe el cielo mientras caminaba bajo mi sombrilla, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, lo único que sabía era que todavía me quedaban varios años para volver a mi hogar, un hogar algo solitario, pero con las oportunidades que me da ese hogar, una vista inimaginable del cielo despejado, un cielo estrellado, un cielo que quiero ver los restos de años que le quedan a mi vida, una vida pacifica, una vida pensando en lo interesante del pequeño niño que llegue a conocer.

Y que sin duda volvería a ver, aunque me cueste varios años volver a cruzar caminos con él.

* * *

Bueno... la verdad no se si ya... espero comentarios sobre sus opiniones, enserio, porque así no vuelvo a escribir One-shots... Debería de estar escribiendo los demás capítulos de mi fic de KHR, pero esto llego de la nada, porque sin duda Natsume Yuujinchou es uno de los animes que mas me gusto y mataría por otra temporada... pero sin exagerar.

Gracias por su tiempo leyendo esta cosa que salio de la nada en mi mente~


End file.
